


Bridge the gap

by TheCursedChild



Series: Bridges [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedChild/pseuds/TheCursedChild
Summary: MIles and Charlotte plan to take care of Bass.





	Bridge the gap

“So,” Charlie starts at the most inopportune time possible, barring the middle of battle, “If I have you, and you have Monroe, who does he have?”

Miles is laying back on the mattress, stretched out in a post-orgasmic haze, his arm resting behind his head. She is resting on his chest, fingers playing with the soft black hairs.

At her comment, he shrugs, too worn out to tense or panic or do any of the other things he normally would. “He has us.”

“No, when it’s the three of us, it’s not the same thing. It’s,” she sighs, unable to describe how and what Miles does to her when it’s just the two of them. Miles must know the feeling. She knows Bass takes care of him sometimes, even when she’s never seen it.

“He needs someone, too,” she ends up saying, shifting a little bit so Miles’ arm won’t fall asleep. “Monroe is wound up tighter than I’ve ever seen him, and the Nano has been messing with his head.”

“You want to share him with someone else?” Miles ask, fingers tangling in her hair as he tries to undo the knots he put in there.

“Would it work?” she asks, clearly reluctant to let Bass near anyone who isn’t her or Miles.

“No,” Miles replies immediately, no hesitance in his voice at all as he shakes his head. “We’ve tried before to start something, but trust is a big part of this, and we have always been in short supply. Besides, Bass doesn’t like any kind of weakness in the presence of other men.”

“What about women?” Charlie question, raising herself onto her elbows to look at her uncle’s face as he considers her question.

“The only ones I’d think capable of actually succeeding are a lot more likely to kill him. And he doesn’t trust either of them for good reasons.”

“Either? So you do have two in mind?”

“Had. I haven’t considered finding him someone else in years, kid. Actually, it used to be three.”

“Nora?”

“Yeah, but she’s dead. Julia Neville is not only married but also incredibly dangerous and manipulative. And then there’s…,” he trails off there. There’s a rule in place that they never ever mention Rachel while they’re naked and tangled up in each other. He doesn’t need to explain either, because her mom has only gotten more reasons to kill Monroe since they conquered the patriots.

“Yeah,” she agrees, “so not a plan.”

“There is one,” Miles offers, untangling his fingers from her hair in anticipation of her escape, “You could do it.”

Charlie freezes for a second, about to draw away as he’d predicted, but lays back down instead. “You think I can?” she asks, self-doubt coating her voice like it hasn’t done in months. She’s too afraid of screwing up, losing the only two people she cared about in her life with one wrong move. She knows sex. Intimacy, not so much.

“Nobody gets under Bass’ skin like you do, kid,” Miles laughs, amused by various instances, both recent and less so, that his best friend and his niece were at each other’s throats.

She hums in agreement. “Will you stay? Just in case?” she asks. Bass is both better and worse in many ways. Charlie has no guarantee that Monroe won’t lash out if he panics and tries to overcompensate to reassert control. She simply isn’t physically strong enough to stop him if he does.

“If you want me to, I will.”

 

 


End file.
